gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sandy Ryerson
Sandy Ryerson is former teacher of the Glee club and local drug dealer of William McKinley High School. Biography Sandy Ryerson was first presented in Pilot, where he held the position of the Glee Club teacher, prior to Will Schuester. Sandy was fired after Rachel Berry informed principal Figgins that he's been inappropriately touching a male student. Sandy was given a restraining order by the court to stay away from students, and immediately took up a 'job' selling pot to the kids off-campus. Sandy provides the pot that allows Will to blackmail Finn Hudson into joining the Glee club. Later when Will, Sandy and several other men form a musical group called the Acafellas, Sandy is kicked off, as Will and the others agree that he's just too creepy. Sandy however forces himself back into the group, by promising them that they could get their big musical break, due to Sandy supposedly convincing Josh Groban to attend a show using Myspace. He also tells him that Josh Groban is looking for a new opening act. Reluctantly, Will and the others agree. After the show however, it is revealed that Josh only came to serve him a restraining order, as Sandy has been stalking him with disturbing intimate gifts and messages. Meanwhile, Sue, who wants to shut down Glee, blackmails the principal into re-hiring Sandy as head of the arts department, giving him control of the school musicals and to an extent, the Glee club. Sue then orders Sandy to give Rachel the lead, in the hopes that she will leave Glee and thus weaken the group. Sandy does as asked, but his own ego keeps him from being objective. He unfairly yells at Rachel and insults her skills, and re-writes the musical script, giving himself the role of Cleopatra in Cabaret. In the end, Sue has him fired again, as she too couldn't stand his disturbing ideas and offers to turn over control to Rachel, in the hopes of keeping her plan going. Sue fails however and Rachel returns to Glee. In Wheels, Sandy is next seen giving a massive supply of pot to Noah Puckerman, who while in a wheelchair, makes up a story about needing the drugs to deal with the pain of a shark attack. Sandy is sympathetic in his own disturbing manner, as he gives over the drugs, unaware that Puck was not injured, but merely wanted to lace the cupcakes for the Glee Club bake sale with drugs in order to sell more when the other kids get the munchies. In Bad Reputation, Sandy makes a brief appearance in Rachel's video for Run, Joey, Run as Julie's (Rachel) dad. However, it is unknown how that happened, knowing of his various conflicts with Rachel and he's never been mentioned again in that episode. When next Sandy is seen, its during Funk. After New Direction's rivals Vocal Adrenaline scares the group into thinking that they are doomed to failure, Will also falls into a depressed "funk". Unable to bring himself out of it, he goes to Sandy in the hopes of buying pot to pull himself out of it. Sandy however refused to sell pot to the depressed in case it causes Will to kill himself or something. In a surprising act, Sandy helps Will realize that although Vocal Adrenaline is a strong group, they do have a weakness. They can't perform funk. Sandy appears again at Sheets-N-Things, where he bullies Finn and Puck, who have gotten jobs at the store with Will's ex-wife Terri, to pay off a debt they owe to Vocal Adrenaline for slashing their tires. Upon seeing Sandy, Puck immediately asks if he intends to molest them, in a bored and expectant manner. It is unknown whether or not he will make an appearance in Season 2. Personality Sandy is, as Will once stated, creepy. Oddly effeminate and vain, Sandy talks with an air of undeserved arrogance about his ability and purpose in life. He seems to believe himself extremely talented as a performer and will often do anything to get on stage, such as manipulating the Acafellas group into letting him back in, and re-writing Cabaret to include himself in the role of Cleopatra (who of course has nothing to do with said show). Although he was fired from his job at the school, Sandy seems unconcerned as he feels his true purpose is selling drugs to teenagers. He shows Sue that he also collects porcelain dolls. He has been collecting since 1961 and they are his "everything" (ironically, the collecting of porcelain dolls is often associated with the mentally unstable). Although Sandy claims to have a girlfriend (in Cleveland), he is clearly attracted to the male gender, but his tastes often seem to lean more toward men much younger than he is (touching a young boy inappropriately during choir practice), leading into question whether he is a closeted homosexual or instead a pedophile. Sandy also has disturbing stalker tendencies, as demonstrated when Josh Groban accidentally friend-ed him on Myspace, to which Sandy began to send him very intimate sexual gifts. Despite numerous requests that Sandy stop, Josh inevitably was forced to file a restraining order against him, which he delivered personally in order to compound it. Sandy's teaching methods leaves a lot to be desired. Aside from touching the male students inappropriately, he bullies female students (such as Rachel) with yelling insults and any sort of emotional abuse he can come up with. Sandy's behavior is often difficult for anyone to handle for long periods of time, as even Sue became disturbed by his behavior during the musical incident. 'Songs' Where is Love?'' : From the musical ''Oliver; (feat Hank) (Pilot) I Wanna Sex You Up'' : by Color Me Badd; (feat Will, Ken, Finn and Puck) ('Acafellas) '''Loser : By Beck; (feat Puck, Finn, Terri, and Howard) (Funk) Quotes Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:LGBT Characters Category:New Direction Enemies Category:Minor Characters Category:The Acafella's Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Category:Closeted Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Former Staff Members